


Esta noite

by Jude_Melody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Icaro carregava muitas tristezas, mas não era exatamente um garoto infeliz. Ele tinha uma irmãzinha a qual amava muito, e Naomi e Paul tratavam-no como a um filho. Mas aquele Natal não parecia completo. Não enquanto Arrietty estivesse tão sozinha. E Icaro sabia melhor do que ninguém quão profundas eram as tristezas dela.





	1. A visita

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Todos os personagens humanos desta fanfic foram criados por mim. Espero que gostem deles tanto quanto eu. Usei como base o mapa de Kanto, porque é o que conheço melhor. Mais precisamente, esta história se passa em Pallet. Abaixo, as datas de aniversário dos personagens principais:  
> Aya Shindo – 02/11  
> Icaro Shindo – 08/07  
> Arrietty Nakamura – 03/03
> 
> Caso algum leitor das minhas fanfics de Hunter x Hunter tenha vindo aqui para conhecer melhor a Arrietty ou a Aya, aviso desde já que esta história contém alguns minor spoilers. Não é nada muito grandioso, mas pode estragar uma ou outra surpresa futura nos meus projetos de Hunter x Hunter.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Aya ficou na ponta dos pés e esticou o braço para colocar a estrela no topo da árvore. Precisou de quase três tentativas até conseguir e deixou escapar um pequeno gritinho de vitória. Mas, quando fez menção de se abaixar para descer a escada de três degraus, escorregou com as pantufas e caiu. Teria batido a cabeça no chão se não fosse pelo movimento rápido de Growlithe, que se atirou para servir de travesseiro.

— Ah, obrigada, Kiba — disse a menina.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou o vestido. Olhou em volta, apreciando a decoração da sala principal do laboratório. Arrumara tudo sozinha, um motivo de tremendo orgulho! Fez carinho em Growlithe e o chamou para retornarem a casa, onde sua mãe terminava de preparar o almoço. Pouco mais de quinhentos metros separavam as duas construções, mas uma densa camada de neve cobria todo o caminho. Aya cuidou de se aquecer direitinho com casaco, cachecol, gorro, botas e luvas e ainda ofereceu um casaquinho de lã que tricotara para o cachorro.

— Ei! — resmungou quando o viu se afastar. — É para vestir, ‘tá bom?

Kiba fez uma careta. Detestava vestir roupas! Mas acabou por ceder e logo estava correndo pela neve junto de Aya — ou quase isso, porque a menina era lenta demais, e Growlithe tinha de parar toda hora para ela conseguir alcançá-lo. Pareciam dois Yukis de neve quando finalmente chegaram a casa. Naomi arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. Puxou a filha para perto e beijou suas bochechas.

— Estou quase terminando o almoço. Pode esperar no quarto enquanto isso.

— Eu quero ajudar!

— Muito bem. Lave as mãos, então.

Mãe e filha posicionaram-se na bancada da cozinha. Aya tinha de subir em um banquinho para cortar os legumes do ensopado. Kiba deitou-se em um canto qualquer e esperou até que alguma boa alma se lembrasse de encher sua tigela.

— Mamãe, o Icaro vem quando?

— Ele ligou agora há pouco. Disse que já estava em Viridian. Deve levar mais dois ou três dias para chegar até aqui.

— Ah. O que vamos fazer para ele?

— _Curry_ , é claro!

A menina riu.

— É a comida favorita dele, não é?

— Com certeza. Ele mencionou algo sobre comer doces deliciosos. — Naomi abriu um sorriso malicioso. — Sabe onde podemos conseguir um?

Aya quase caiu do banquinho.

— Sei, sim! Deixa por minha conta!

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos entrou na cozinha e fez carinho em Growlithe.

— Do que as duas princesas estão rindo?

— Paul. — Naomi sorriu para ele por cima do ombro. — Não ouvi você chegar.

— Decidimos fazer uma pausa para o almoço. Do contrário, passaríamos o dia inteiro na floresta. — Paul abriu um dos armários e retirou o pote de ração. Serviu a tigela de Growlithe, que pôs a língua de fora, ansioso para comer. — Icaro mandou notícias?

— Estávamos falando dele agora — disse Naomi. — Ele já chegou a Viridian.

— Ótimo! Posso encontrá-lo na floresta se for preciso.

— Acho que não será necessário. Ele é um menino crescido agora. Não precisa mais de nossa ajuda para tudo.

— Ah, puxa! Se a Aya-chan crescer no mesmo ritmo, eu vou ficar chateado.

A menina riu.

— Você ainda vai poder cuidar dos Pokémons, Paul!

— É. Acho que tem razão.

Após o almoço, Aya saiu correndo até o mercado com Growlithe em seus calcanhares. Fez a festa na seção de confeitaria, escolhendo as melhores massas para doces e biscoitos. Enquanto ia de lá para cá, quase tropeçou em um menino ruivo.

— Aya-chan!

— Mako-chin, tudo bem?

— ‘Tô, sim. Oi, Kiba!

O cachorro latiu em cumprimento.

— Vai fazer doces de novo? — perguntou Makoto, apontando o cesto de Aya.

— Sim. O Icaro está vindo para Pallet.

— Que legal! Quero brincar com ele quando chegar!

— Está bem!

Aya bagunçou os cabelos de Makoto. Ele era dois anos mais novo, mas tinha quase a mesma altura que ela. Não que isso significasse muita coisa; os dois eram baixinhos para suas idades. Quando saiu do mercado, Aya não conseguia esconder o sorriso. Fazia quase um ano que não via Icaro. Ele estava sempre viajando e quase nunca ligava para dizer se estava bem ou o que andara fazendo. Por isso, a menina tomara como sua missão preparar os doces mais deliciosos do mundo. Talvez assim Icaro passasse mais tempo com ela.

 

O Professor Paul era conhecido em toda a cidade de Pallet por suas pesquisas sobre Pokémons. Naquele mês de dezembro, estudava o comportamento dos Rattatas durante o inverno. Sentia falta de seu fiel escudeiro Kiba, mas, desde que Aya começara a sair de casa sozinha para ir à escola e encontrar os amigos no parque, o cachorro seguia-a como se fosse sua sombra. Paul sorria só de pensar. Amava demais a menina. Sonhava com o dia em que ela seria uma pesquisadora como ele.

— Professor, encontramos uma toca — informou um dos pesquisadores. — Está vazia agora.

— Ótimo! Instalem as câmeras imediatamente!

Os Rattatas tinham hábitos diurnos. Logo retornariam às suas tocas para dormir. Por falar em dormir, já estava anoitecendo. Era melhor voltar logo para casa, ou Naomi faria um de seus famosos beicinhos. Paul ajudou os pesquisadores a guardar os equipamentos depois que as câmeras haviam sido instaladas. Conversaram animados no caminho pela trilha. Rostos jovens e velhos sorriam. Era um grupo heterogêneo, formado por homens e mulheres. Alguns vinham de outras regiões de Kanto, mas todos compartilhavam o mesmo amor pelos Pokémons.

— Chegou tão tarde — disse Naomi, fazendo beicinho. — O jantar já esfriou.

— Felizmente, temos uma tecnologia muito interessante chamada micro-ondas.

Naomi revirou os olhos.

— Está rindo.

— Não estou, não.

— Está, sim. Olhe esse sorrisinho discreto.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Tente não chegar tão tarde amanhã, querido. A Aya passa o dia inteiro te esperando no laboratório.

Paul esfregou a nuca.

— Eu sei. Eu sei.

De fato, a menina ainda estava lá quando ele apareceu para guardar alguns relatórios. Sentada perto da árvore, parecia lutar para manter os olhinhos abertos. Tinha apenas doze anos e estava acostumada a acordar cedo para ir à escola. Suas baterias não duravam muito além das onze da noite.

— Paul! Você demorou demais!

— Desculpe, meu amor. Acabei passando na casa do Ian para pegar uns relatórios, e a irmã dele estava em casa. Aquela que foi morar em Lavender há alguns meses. Ela ofereceu um café, e eu aceitei. Não vi a hora passar. Conversamos tanto sobre os Pokémons fantasmas!

— Não gosto de Pokémons fantasmas! — bradou a menina, abraçando o Growlithe. — Gosto de Pokémons fofinhos como o Kiba!

— O mundo não é feito só de Pokémons fofinhos. — Paul sentou-se ao lado dela. — Se você algum dia se tornar pesquisadora como eu, terá uma infinidade de Pokémons para estudar. Existem muitos outros além dos que encontramos aqui em Kanto, sabia?

— Muitos mais? — Ela arregalou os olhinhos.

— Sim, muitos! Quem sabe algum dia você não viaja pelo mundo e me conta sobre eles?

Aya riu.

— Fechado! Menos sobre os Pokémons fantasmas, ‘tá bem?

— Menos sobre os fantasmas. — Paul ergueu as mãos, diplomático. — Venha. Está tarde. Vamos para casa. Sua mãe vai me matar se eu atrapalhar seu ciclo do sono.

— Mas eu não estou com sono — resmungou Aya, bocejando.

— Está, sim. — Ele a pegou no colo junto com Growlithe. — Vamos. Eu te conto uma história para dormir.

A menina sorriu e aconchegou o rosto no peito do padrasto.

 

Makoto apareceu no dia seguinte para fazer uma visita e riu ao ver Aya toda coberta de farinha. Ela estava praticando sua arte favorita: fazer doces. Usava um lenço vermelho sobre a cabeça para afastar os cabelos do rosto. O menino gostava de olhar. Eram cabelos curtos e castanho-claros. Formavam um contraste interessante com os vívidos olhos âmbares de Aya. Kiba aproximou-se de Makoto e cheirou seu rabo de cavalo, perguntando-se que cauda esquisita era aquela.

— Que fôrmas legais!

— Gostou? — perguntou Aya, erguendo a fôrma de Pikachu. — Foi o Paul que comprou. Ele disse que achou a minha cara.

— Tudo relacionado a doces tem a cara da Aya-chan!

Naturalmente, Makoto esperou até que os biscoitos ficassem prontos. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa com seus copos de leite e passaram horas conversando e comendo. Até Kiba teve direito a um biscoito. Estava tão gostoso, que ele lambeu os farelos do chão.

— Makoto-chan — cumprimentou Naomi, entrando na cozinha. — Sua mãe ligou. Quer que você vá para casa.

— Ok. Tchau, Aya-chan! — Ele pulou da cadeira.

— Tchau, Mako-chin!

— Quer que eu leve você? — perguntou Naomi enquanto ele vestia o casaco e o gorro e apanha a mochila.

— Não precisa, oba-san. Obrigado por me deixar ficar!

— Imagina! Você é sempre bem-vindo.

Makoto saiu, e Naomi sentou-se à mesa para comer os biscoitos que haviam sobrado. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o sabor.

— Acha que o Icaro vai gostar?

— Se foi feito pela Aya-chan, tenho certeza de que sim.

A menina sorriu orgulhosa.

— Paul está no laboratório. Quer te mostrar uma coisa. Mas voltem antes do jantar, está bem?

— ‘Tá bem!

 

Aya entrou no laboratório como se fosse um furacãozinho. Largou o casaco e o cachecol em um canto qualquer e se dirigiu à sala principal. Paul estava debruçado sobre uma bancada. Já posicionara uma cadeira ao seu lado para que a menina pudesse subir nela.

— Mostra! Mostra! O que descobriram hoje?

— Aya-chan! — Ele afagou seus cabelos. — Hoje trocamos o filme da câmera que instalamos no Pidgey Pg002. Quero lhe mostrar as imagens que conseguimos.

— Legal! Legal!

Ela assistiu às gravações com imenso fascínio. Ver a floresta de cima, ainda mais quando estava coberta de neve, era mágico! Fez infindáveis perguntas a Paul, que ria do entusiasmo da enteada. E, é claro, a pergunta previsível:

— É por essa trilha que o Icaro vai vir?

Aya nunca saíra de Pallet desacompanhada. Ainda era muito nova. Sua viagem mais longa fora a Cerulean, para assistir a uma apresentação de balé aquático com a mãe.

— Sim. É por essa trilha. Talvez os Pidgeys vejam Icaro quando ele estiver viajando.

— Talvez eles façam cocô nele — disse Aya, cobrindo os lábios.

Paul deu risada.

— É, talvez. Vamos. — Ele pegou a menina no colo. — Vamos jantar.

 

Aya tinha acabado de assar os biscoitos. Correu para tomar banho e vestir uma roupa bonitinha. Escolheu um vestido rosa, um par de botas de camurça, um casaco e um gorro brancos. Fitou seu reflexo no espelho do quarto e torceu os dedos.

— Está muito esquisito, Kiba?

O cachorro ergueu a cabeça, entediado. No primeiro andar, a campainha tocou.

— Ele chegou! Ele chegou! É o Icaro!

A menina debandou escada abaixo e quase derrubou uma mesinha decorativa na sala. Ajeitou o vestido uma última vez e abriu a porta. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos sorriu para ela.

— Aya-chan!

— Icaro-kun!

Ele a abraçou e rodopiou com ela pela sala. Aya era só risos, agarrando-se ao garoto como se não desejasse soltá-lo pelo resto da eternidade. Naomi saiu do escritório e abriu um sorriso largo.

— Naomi-san!

— Icaro-kun! É um prazer revê-lo.

Icaro pousou a irmãzinha no chão e abraçou Naomi. Ela tinha o cheiro de que ele se lembrava.

— Olhe só para você! Como cresceu durante esse tempo. — Naomi afagou seus cabelos por cima do gorro. — E olhe só esse nariz todo vermelhinho.

— É. Está muito frio lá fora. — Ele esfregou o rosto. — Achei que meu nariz ia congelar e cair.

Aya gargalhou.

— Ia ser engraçado! Você ia ficar parecendo aqueles personagens de desenho que não têm nariz!

— Não seja por isso. Eu roubava o seu! — Ele brincou, apertando o nariz de Aya com os dedos.

— Ai! Seu malvado!

— Está com fome, Icaro?

— Um pouco. Posso preparar um lanche na cozinha?

— Mas é claro! A casa é sua. Ah. — Naomi pousou o indicador no queixo. — A Aya-chan fez alguns biscoitos. Talvez você queira comê-los.

Os olhos de Icaro faiscaram.

— Biscoitos?! Isso é o que eu chamo de recepção! Já volto, Aya — disse, beijando sua bochecha. — Vou ao banheiro.

— Pode deixar sua mochila no quarto de hóspedes! — avisou Naomi, enquanto ele subia as escadas.

— Está bem. Obrigado.

Aya tremia da cabeça aos pés quando se sentou à mesa. Só então percebia o quanto sentira saudades de Icaro. Em um passado não muito distante, o garoto costumava passar muito tempo em sua casa ou no laboratório de Paul. Até frequentara a mesma escola que ela durante quase dois anos. Raramente falava sobre sua própria casa. Não se dava muito bem com a mãe.

— Biscoitos! — Icaro entrou na cozinha erguendo os punhos. — E aí, Kiba?

O cachorro latia e saltava, tentava de todas as formas sentir os cheiros nas roupas de Icaro.

— Também senti saudades. — Ele estendeu a mão para pegar um biscoito, mas recebeu um tapa. — Ai! Por que fez isso?

— Você lavou as mãos?

— É claro que lavei! ‘Tá pensando o quê? Que eu sou sujinho?

— Quando a gente era mais novo, você brincava na floresta até ficar todo sujo de terra e lama e queria comer os biscoitos assim mesmo.

— Isso foi há milênios! Me dá um desconto.

Icaro pegou um biscoito e o mergulhou no copo de leite antes de provar. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o sabor.

— Ficou bom?

Ele abriu um sorriso nostálgico.

— Tem gosto de lar.


	2. Conversas

Paul e Naomi tratavam Icaro como a um filho. Sempre perguntavam como estava e ofereciam um cobertor a mais, um casaco de lã ou um copo de chocolate quente. Durante o café da manhã, Aya sempre ria dos bigodes de chocolate que Icaro ganhava, ignorando as manchas doces em seu próprio rosto. No final da tarde, os dois faziam estardalhaço no laboratório, seguindo os pesquisadores de um lado para o outro e fazendo perguntas. Ou melhor, no caso de Icaro, eram os pesquisadores que o procuravam.

— O que você tem visto, Icaro?

— É verdade que passou os últimos meses em Johto? Como é lá?

— Você capturou algum Pokémon por lá?

— Mais ou menos. Eu tive um Furret por um curto espaço de tempo.

— O que é um Furret?

— E namorada, Icaro?

O garoto desviava o rosto quando tocavam no assunto romance. Já tinha quinze anos; estava na época de pensar em namoros. Mas, se tivera algum encontro em Johto, não contava a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Aya, que ficava sempre pelos cantos, ouvindo tudo e observando suas reações pelo canto dos olhos.

— Você tem namorada, _onii-chan_?

— O quê? Não. É claro que não. De onde você tira essas ideias?

— Mas você gosta de alguma garota, não é? — insistia a menina.

— E você, Aya? Gosta de algum garoto?

Ela corou.

— Claro que não! Os meninos que conheço são bobos! O único garoto de quem eu gosto é o meu _onii-chan_.

— Certeza? O Makoto é uma gracinha.

Aya tentou bater nele com a colher de pau.

— Ai, isso dói! Kiba, faz alguma coisa!

O cachorro só virava os olhos de um irmão para o outro, mas não movia um centímetro da cauda.

 

A tarde de vinte de dezembro estava especialmente fria. Aya preferiu passá-la enrolada nos cobertores, assistindo a episódios de seu anime favorito enquanto bebia chocolate quente. Icaro decidiu passear pela cidade, e Growlithe prontamente se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo. Enquanto caminhavam, o garoto percebia os olhares. Algumas pessoas pareciam demorar a reconhecê-lo, outras acenavam felizes e havia ainda aqueles — em geral, garotos mais velhos — que faziam caretas. Não foi difícil entender o motivo.

— Vocês viram? O Icaro cresceu e está se tornando tão bonito — disse uma mulher.

— As meninas estão todas de olho nele. A Aya-chan deve estar mortinha de ciúmes!

— Ela sempre foi muito apegada ao irmão.

Em outra roda de conversa:

— O Icaro ficou tão gatinho — disse uma garota.

— Adoro os olhos dele.

— Se eu me tornar sua namorada, será que ele me leva embora de Pallet?

— Sua louca! — responderam as amigas, rindo.

Icaro não prestava atenção nessas conversas. Estava ocupado demais visitando as lojas para cumprimentar velhos conhecidos. Passou um tempo na biblioteca da escola, folheando os livros e trocando ideias com professores que por acaso estivessem ali. Nem todos os garotos eram frios com ele. Muitos ainda se lembravam com saudade de suas brincadeiras.

— Grande Icaro! — exclamou Pietro, puxando-o pelo pescoço. — Como é que você some e deixa a gente assim? Conta aí! Como é Johto?

— Normal, cara. Mas você já não esteve lá?

— Sim, meu avô tem um sítio perto de Ecruteak. Mas eu queria saber o seu ponto de vista.

— É! — Makoto deu alguns pulinhos sobre a mureta em que estava sentado. — Como são os Pokémons?

— Como são as garotas? — emendou Pietro.

— Você só pensa nisso! — resmungou Icaro, livrando-se de seu abraço. — Ei, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro! Pergunte o que quiser, mas eu sou hétero, ‘tá?

— Pietro!

Makoto gargalhou tanto que caiu da mureta.

 

Anoitecia quando eles passaram pelo parque. Icaro ergueu o rosto, e Kiba espiou-o por um momento, tentando compreender por que parara de caminhar. O garoto deu alguns passos em direção ao banco de pedra. Não havia uma alma viva naquele lugar gelado, exceto por uma única silhueta quase fantasmagórica. Icaro aproximou-se em silêncio. Ela vestia roupas simples demais para o inverno. Apenas uma calça, um par de botas e um blusão de manga comprida. As orelhas e o nariz estavam vermelhos de frio. E os cabelos negros cobriam-se dos pequenos flocos de neve que começavam a cair.

— Oi — chamou Icaro baixinho.

A única resposta foi o movimento das orelhas do Eevee que acompanhava a garota. Ele olhou para Icaro e depois para Growlithe. Então abaixou a cabeça, aconchegando-se contra o corpo de sua treinadora.

— Ei... Está frio aqui. Você deveria ir para casa ou pelo menos vestir um casaco.

A garota ignorou-o. Fitava um ponto perdido no espaço.

— Ei, eu sei que está me ouvindo, Arrietty! Estou preocupado com você.

Ela finalmente virou o rosto.

— Vai embora. Isso não é dá sua conta.

Icaro lambeu os lábios, sem saber como responder.

— Você está maltratando seu Eevee assim. Quer vir lá em casa? A Naomi não vai se importar de preparar um chocolate quente...

— Não preciso da sua caridade.

Ele cerrou os punhos. Growlithe ergueu a cabeça, preocupado.

— Por que tem de agir assim? Por que não deixa ninguém te ajudar? Eu só estou tentando ser legal!

Arrietty encarou-o. Os olhos castanhos pareciam tão densos e profundos. Como se um calor intenso pudesse se esconder ali. Mas Icaro só via frieza.

— Eu não pedi para ser legal comigo.

Ele deixou escapar um som de frustração. Chegou a virar o corpo, retomando o caminho para casa, mas algo o deteve. Virou o rosto para Arrietty, que mantinha a mesma postura de pedra. Ela não sairia dali. Ninguém a convenceria a sair.

A garota teve um sobressalto quando o casaco vermelho caiu sobre seus ombros. Espiou por cima dos ombros a tempo de ver Icaro caminhando em direção à rua. Levantou-se, consciente de que o movimento atrairia a atenção dele.

Quando Icaro olhou para trás, viu Arrietty e Eevee seguindo para o outro lado da cidade. O casaco vermelho estava jogado na neve.

 

— O que aconteceu com você? — exclamou Naomi quando Icaro apareceu em casa coberto de neve. — Está gelado. Venha. Precisa se aquecer agora!

Ela o levou até o _kotatsu_ e cobriu suas pernas com o _kakebuton_. Em menos de um minuto, fez aparecer uma caneca de chocolate quente e uma tigela de ração. Acariciou os cabelos longos de Icaro enquanto ele bebia.

— Tome cuidado ou vai se resfriar.

— Obrigado, Naomi-san.

— Tudo bem agora. — Ela se sentou a seu lado. — Quer jantar? O _curry_ está quase pronto.

— Não, prefiro esperar o Paul e a Aya-chan. Mas não deixa de ser uma tentação.

Naomi riu.

— A Aya-chan preparou o _curry_ com bastante carinho. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar. Então, vai me contar como foi seu dia?

Icaro hesitou por um instante. Afagou as orelhas de Growlithe, que já estava com o focinho enterrado na tigela.

— Eu conversei com alguns conhecidos aqui na cidade. Encontrei o Makoto e o Pietro. Foi bem divertido.

— Que legal. — Naomi mexeu em seus cabelos outra vez, afastado uma mecha do rosto. — O que mais?

Icaro prensou os lábios.

— Eu encontrei a Arrietty.

Naomi recuou. Seu olhar tornou-se triste.

— Eu havia recebida uma mensagem da Aya alguns meses atrás... Perguntei ao Pietro se era verdade...

— Sim. — Naomi ergueu o rosto, suspirando. — Foi uma surpresa para todos nós. A Ayumi era tão bonita, tão saudável... Mas ela adoeceu tão de repente. Não deu tempo de fazermos nada. Faleceu no final de julho, pouco depois do seu aniversário. — Deixou-se ficar em silêncio por quase um minuto. — Não tenho palavras para descrever a tristeza da Arrietty...

Icaro pousou a caneca sobre a mesa. O chocolate quente estava pela metade.

— E o pai? O Kenshin?

— Estava viajando. Quando soube que Ayumi estava doente, tentou voltar o mais rápido possível, mas ela já estava morta quando ele chegou a Pallet. Kenshin ficou arrasado. Deve ter se sentido um fracasso como marido e como pai. Durante alguns meses, ele e Arrietty tentaram reconstruir a vida. Ela é uma garota tão forte. Conseguia sorrir, apesar de tudo. Então, no final de novembro, Kenshin recebeu um chamado urgente e teve de viajar para a cidade de Fuschia. Ele disse que voltaria antes do Natal, mas falta menos de uma semana agora... — Naomi fechou os olhos. — É o primeiro Natal da Arrietty sem os pais.

Icaro levantou-se.

— Nós podemos convidá-la para passar com a gente! Ela pode dormir no quarto da Aya. Tenho certeza de que pode dar certo.

— Meu amor... — Naomi encarou-o com uma expressão sofrida. — Nós não podemos. Ela não aceita. Você não foi o primeiro a ter essa ideia. Várias famílias amigas de Kenshin já ofereceram suas casas, mas Arrietty não aceita. Ela quer ficar sozinha.

— Isso é ridículo! Ninguém quer ficar sozinho no Natal! Eu conheço a Arrietty. Ela só é orgulhosa demais para admitir que está triste!

— Talvez ela só não queira se sentir intrusa em outra família — disse Naomi com severidade. — A situação dela é diferente da sua, Icaro. Aqui você tem uma família. Você é como um filho para mim e para o Paul. A Arrietty não quer ficar sozinha, você está certo. Ela quer ficar com o pai dela.

Icaro cerrou os punhos. Odiava admitir, mas Naomi tinha razão. Sentou-se. Não voltou a tocar a caneca de chocolate quente.

— O máximo que podemos fazer é vigiar de longe, garantir que ela ficará bem.

Ele se lembrou do casaco na neve.

— Tente não invadir o espaço pessoal dela, está bem?

Jogado como se não fosse nada.

— Está bem.

“Não preciso da sua caridade.”

— Chegamos! — anunciou uma voz grave.

— Querido!

— Ah, vocês estão aqui. — Paul sorriu para eles. — Vamos jantar?

— Oba! — gritou Aya, correndo até o irmão. — Vamos jantar no _kotatsu_!

— Eu vou esquentar o _curry_. — Naomi levantou-se. — Vocês três lavem a mão, está bem?

— Certo!

Acomodaram-se todos ao redor do _kotatsu_. Aya estava animadíssima com as novas gravações obtidas dos Pidgeys Pg006 e Pg009. Mas não deixou de notar que Icaro mal tocava a comida.


	3. Biscoitos

Ela estava mais agasalhada quando Icaro a encontrou no parque. Eevee moveu as orelhas. Vestia um casaquinho de lã azul. Já era um avanço. Com muito cuidado, Icaro sentou-se ao lado da Arrietty e ficou esperando. Mas ela não dizia nada.

— Trouxe biscoitos. Quer algum?

Sentiu o olhar dela pelo canto dos olhos.

— Vá embora.

— Tecnicamente, este é um lugar público. — Icaro deu de ombros. — Você não pode me expulsar.

Growlithe caminhou até Eevee e ergueu o focinho. O raposo retribuiu o gesto, cheirando e reconhecendo. Balançou a cauda.

— Você tem problemas? — Arrietty virou o rosto para Icaro. — Eu quero ficar sozinha.

— Não tão sozinha a ponto de não ter Eevee contigo.

Ela suspirou.

— Você tem problemas...

— Ainda vai querer os biscoitos?

— Por que não está em casa? Com sua irmã, o Paul e a Naomi-san?

— Eu já passei bastante tempo com eles desde que voltei. Queria ver meus amigos.

— Então vai, ué. ‘Tá todo mundo por aí, esperando sua visita.

— Eu já estou visitando.

Arrietty não respondeu. Fingiu distrair-se com as luvas lilases. Growlithe subiu no banco de pedra e mordeu a orelha de Eevee, provocando uma risada vulpina.

— No dia vinte e quatro, vão fazer uma apresentação de Natal lá na escola. Você quer ir?

— Não pretendo comemorar o Natal este ano.

— Ah... Então, ‘tá.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. Icaro nunca estivera tão perto de uma garota que não fosse sua irmã. Era até difícil respirar. Ou talvez fosse apenas o ar frio.

— Eu estava em Johto.

— E daí?

— Os Pokémons de lá são bem legais. Sabia que o Eevee tem outras evoluções além do Flareon, do Jolteon e do Vaporeon?

Arrietty o encarou.

— Já ouvi falar.

— Bem, em Johto, o Umbreon e o Espeon são muito famosos. Um é psíquico, e o outro é de um tipo inexistente aqui em Kanto. — Icaro fez uma pausa de suspense. — Trevas!

Ela pareceu rir.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, um evolui de dia, e o outro evolui à noite.

— Não vale! Você já sabia.

Arrietty deu de ombros.

— Pois eu encontrei uma moça que vinha de Sinnoh — prosseguiu Icaro. — Ela me contou sobre outras duas evoluções. Fascinante, não é?

Não houve resposta.

— Glaceon e Leafeon. Gelo e planta. Mas o Leafeon não evolui com uma pedra de planta. Achei isso muito curioso.

Arrietty fitou os balanços.

— Você é mesmo idiota.

— Ei, isso não é muito agradável! — Icaro fez uma careta, mas logo sorriu. — Já sabe qual será a evolução do seu Eevee?

— O quê? Não... — Ela acariciou o raposo. — Quero dar liberdade ao Yuki para ele ser o que quiser. Ainda é cedo para pensar em evoluí-lo.

— Você poderia ir a Sinnoh e evoluí-lo para Glaceon.

— Isso foi algum tipo de piada?

— Não era para ser... Eu só estava...

— De que são os biscoitos?

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos. Icaro com os lábios levemente abertos, e Arrietty encarando-o com seus olhos castanhos. Ele sorriu.

— Baunilha com gotas de chocolate.

— Eu aceito dois.

— Dois?

— Um para mim e outro para Yuki.

Conversaram pelo resto da tarde. Arrietty não falava sobre seu pai, então Icaro também não mencionava Paul, Naomi ou Aya. Concentraram-se em seus sonhos e medos, nas experiências com Pokémons.

— Quero dizer, é loucura! Como você voa de uma cidade para outra com um Pidgey? Deve demorar muito! — disse Arrietty, movendo os braços.

— Meu amigo Pietro jura que o avô dele cruzou Kanto inteira com um Pidgey quando era mais novo.

— O Pietro só fala besteira.

Ele riu.

— Isso eu não posso negar.

Growlithe soltou um longo bocejo, no que foi acompanhado por Eevee. Os dois aconchegaram-se um no outro para um breve cochilo.

— Eu cheguei a capturar um Furret quando estava em Johto.

— Legal — respondeu Arrietty, servindo-se de mais um biscoito.

— Fomos bem amigos durante algum tempo. Então, eu acabei deixando ele ir, para ficar junto de seu bando. Me senti meio sozinho depois disso.

— O pessoal do laboratório do Paul deve estar te perturbando muito por causa dessa viagem — disse Arrietty, lambendo os dedos. Ela havia retirado uma das luvas.

— Com certeza! Mas o que eles mais perguntam é se eu tenho uma namorada.

— E você tem? — Ela pegou outro biscoito.

Icaro apertou o pote de plástico.

— Não. Nunca namorei.

— Não encontrou nenhuma garota que te interesse ou só é um fracassado mesmo?

— Você não coloca as coisas de um jeito muito gentil...

Ela o fitou.

— Eu sei lá... Acho que nunca tive interesse mesmo. Meu relacionamento com minha mãe é uma desgraça. A única garota com quem me dou bem é a Aya-chan.

Ele hesitou. Temia ter dito algo errado. Mas Arrietty mantinha a mesma expressão de antes.

— Sua mãe é idiota.

Icaro engoliu em seco. Abriu os lábios, fazendo menção de perguntar.

— Ainda tem biscoito?

Com um sobressalto, olhou o pote. Estava vazio.

— Acabou, mas eu posso trazer mais amanhã.

— Amanhã?

— É. Aqui. No mesmo horário.

Arrietty mexeu nos cabelos.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu estarei aqui?

— Ué, parece que está grudada neste banco. Nunca vi ficar tanto tempo com a bunda no mesmo lugar.

Ela cobriu o rosto, contendo a risada.

— Mas o que te faz pensar que eu vou querer te ver?

Ele abriu um sorriso luminoso.

— Biscoitos!

Arrietty balançou a cabeça.

— Seu idiota... Ei... — Lançou o olhar para longe. — Aquela ali não é a Aya-chan?

Icaro espiou por cima do ombro. De fato, sua irmãzinha estava parada na entrada do parque, apertando o casaco. Fez sinal para ele, chamando seu nome.

— Naomi deve estar chamando para o jantar. — Ele retirou o celular do bolso e conferiu as horas. — Já é quase seis!

— Melhor você ir, ou o _curry_ vai ficar frio.

— Eu esquento de novo. Quer ir comigo?

— Não. Tem comida lá em casa.

— Então, ‘tá. Kiba.

Growlithe saltou para a neve e latiu para Eevee em despedida.

— Não esqueça. Amanhã. Mesmo horário.

Icaro saiu correndo em direção à irmã, com Kiba em seus calcanhares. Ela fez uma careta quando ele chegou perto.

— ‘Tá muito frio aqui!

— Por que você veio?

— Para te chamar, ué.

— Você poderia ter me ligado. Eu tenho celular.

— É. Mas eu não tenho — implicou a garota.

— Podia ter usado o da Naomi-san.

— Não quis incomodar a mamãe. Ela estava trabalhando.

Icaro suspirou. No fim das contas, ele já sabia. A irmãzinha só desejava vê-lo.

— Vamos — chamou, segurando sua mão. — Está frio mesmo.

— Oh! — fez Aya, erguendo o braço livre. — Neve.

Um floco minúsculo caiu em sua palma enluvada. Icaro puxou-a de leve para irem embora. Antes de virar a esquina, olhou por cima do ombro. Arrietty ainda estava sentada no banco.

 

Quando era mais novo, Icaro passava muito tempo deitado no chão, pois não tinha nada para fazer. A mãe cuidava de suas necessidades básicas, mas não brincava com ele, tampouco perguntava como havia sido seu dia na escola. Icaro cresceu sem muitas conversas, sem muitos mimos. Ao passear sozinho pelas ruas, observava as outras famílias, sempre tão felizes.

Na primeira vez em que visitou Naomi, teve medo de ser rejeitado. Uma parte dele não queria conhecer a segunda esposa de seu falecido pai. Era um maldito traidor; largara sua mãe para viver com outra. Mas Naomi era tão doce e gentil, que Icaro quase desejou que _ela_ fosse sua mãe biológica. Paul também era bastante carinhoso. Sempre o levava para o laboratório para lhe mostrar suas novas descobertas.

Naquela época, Aya era só um pinguinho de gente. Mal sabia falar. Ela ficava pelos cantos, observando o meio irmão de longe. Certo dia, sentou-se perto dele na sala e ficou olhando enquanto ele mexia nos brinquedos. Icaro nunca tivera nada além dos carrinhos de madeira, do Pikachu de pelúcia puído e das sucatas que colava umas nas outras até obter um resultado engraçado. Ver aqueles robôs e carros brilhantes o preenchia de fascínio.

— Eu gosto de “goulite” — disse a pequena Aya.

— O quê?

— “Goulite” — ela repetiu.

— Quê? — Ele franziu o cenho.

— “Goulite”! — Ela gritou, enfezada.

Paul apareceu naquele instante. Estava rindo muito.

— Ela quer dizer “Growlithe”.

— Ah. Growlithe.

Aya sorriu.

— Você gosta de quê?

Icaro pensou por um minuto.

— Acho que gosto de Growlithe também.

Depois daquela tarde, tornaram-se amigos inseparáveis. Aya admirava Icaro. Ele era sempre tão bom em tudo, tão inteligente! E nunca a dispensava em suas brincadeiras. Se o jogo era difícil ou perigoso demais para Aya, Icaro adaptava-o.

— Assim não tem graça! — diziam os meninos mais velhos. — Ela atrapalha tudo!

— Ela é minha irmã.

E, assim, Icaro acabava se afastando dos outros garotos. Mas a admiração de Aya só crescia.

— Quero que você fique aqui para sempre — murmurava, segurando sua mão.

— Eu também, Aya-chan.

Voltar para a casa de sua mãe era doloroso. Ficar sozinho era doloroso. A família de Icaro estava em Pallet, a quilômetros de distância. Às vezes, ele estendia o braço para o horizonte, imaginando como seria se pudesse puxar a si mesmo para o laboratório de Paul, onde tudo era fascinante.

— Se gosta tanto deles, por que não mora lá? — perguntou a mãe com desgosto.

Icaro não respondeu. Ele não ia embora porque a mãe precisava dele.

 

Quando Icaro tinha oito anos, Paul apareceu no laboratório com um pequeno cesto. Aya fez sua típica festinha, pulando de um lado para o outro como se fosse um Magikarp. Naomi teve de contê-la pelos braços.

— O que é? O que é? O que é?

— Uma surpresa. — Paul depositou o cesto no chão e puxou o cobertor. — Tcharã!

Os olhos de Aya arregalaram-se, brilhando muito. A criaturinha dormia encolhida. As listras em suas costas moviam-se junto com a respiração.

— Um Growlithe!

— Ele será nossa mascote agora. Cuide bem dele, ouviu, mocinha?

— ‘Tá bem! ‘Tá bem! Vou cuidar!

Ela continuou dando pulinhos pelo laboratório. Acabou acordando, Growlithe, que bocejou longamente.

— Seu nome vai ser Ember!

— Ember? — Paul riu. — Que nome engraçado. Eu prefiro Rex.

— Rex é sem graça! — ela protestou.

— Eu gosto de Victor — disse Naomi.

— Victor, querida? Para um cachorro?

— Ember! Ember! Ember!

— O que acha, Icaro?

O garoto teve um sobressalto. Estivera quietinho em seu canto, rabiscando um desenho. Olhou para Growlithe, depois para Aya, então para Paul.

— Eu escolho o que a Aya escolher.

— Ora, vamos. — Paul balançou a cabeça. — Todo mundo aqui deu sua opinião. Diga a sua também.

— Não quero me intrometer...

— Como assim se intrometer? — Naomi sorriu. — Você é da família.

Icaro sentiu o rosto corar. Largou o lápis.

— Kiba... Eu gosto de Kiba...

— Kiba, hum? — Paul meditou por um instante. — É. Eu gosto de Kiba. E você querida?

Naomi assentiu.

— Parece bom.

— Aya-chan?

— Sei lá. Gostei. Pode ser.

— Growlithe? — Paul sorriu para o cachorro, que abanou a cauda e latiu. — Pronto! Está decidido! O nome será Kiba.

— Viva! — Aya ergueu os bracinhos.

— O que ele come?

— Eu cuido disso, querida. — Paul abraçou a esposa e beijou sua testa. — Vamos jantar agora? Aya-chan, Icaro-kun, Kiba?

Os três juntaram-se animados.

— Vamos indo!

Enquanto os outros seguiam em frente, Icaro deixou-se ficar para trás por um minuto. Esfregou o rosto. Apenas Growlithe o ouviu fungando.


	4. Arrietty

Icaro acordou cedo no dia vinte e dois de dezembro. Não conseguira dormir muito bem. Estava agitado. As memórias dançavam em sua mente quando se sentou para tomar café. Growlithe acomodou-se entre os pés de sua cadeira.

— Bom-dia, _onii-chan_! — cumprimentou Aya, saltitando pela cozinha em seu pijama rosado. — Você pode me ajudar com algumas coisinhas?

— Claro, mas não posso demorar muito está bem?

— É rápido. — Ela segurou seu braço, manhosa. — Queria cozinhar com você. Faz tempo que não cozinhamos juntos.

Icaro lembrou-se dos biscoitos.

— Acho uma boa ideia.

— Legal!

Ele arrumou seu quarto, que estivera uma zona desde o dia de sua chegada, e separou algumas roupas para lavar. Growlithe seguia-o de um lado para o outro. Talvez estivesse ansioso para rever Eevee, seu melhor amigo Pokémon.

— Tenha paciência. Nós nem almoçamos ainda.

Às onze e meia, Icaro vestiu seu avental e se juntou a Aya na bancada da cozinha. Naomi apareceu por alguns instantes, mas retornou ao escritório quando viu os dois irmãos. Quando cozinhavam, eles entravam em sintonia. Icaro preparava excelentes molhos. Aya era boa nos detalhes, na apresentação da comida. Paul arregalou os olhos quando viu o prato.

— Vocês fizeram isso?

— Sim! — responderam os irmãos.

— Que incrível! Eu mal sei fazer um sanduíche.

Aya riu.

— Você mal sabe escolher duas meias que combinem, Paul!

Ele levantou as barras da calça, conferindo. Uma meia era listrada de vermelho e branco. A outra era cinza com bolinhas azuis.

— Culpado.

Após o almoço, Aya e Icaro assaram alguns biscoitos juntos. Ele olhava o relógio a todo instante, mas a irmãzinha não estava com pressa. Enquanto os biscoitos esfriavam, puxou-o para todos os cantos da casa, arranjando mil coisas para fazer. Icaro enfim perdeu a paciência.

— Aya, pare com isso!

Ela se afastou.

— O quê?

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Está me mantendo ocupado para eu não ir ver a Arrietty.

— Não estou, não! — Ela balançou a cabeça com vigor. — Só estou fazendo as tarefas que a mamãe mandou.

— Já está tudo feito, Aya. Pare de enrolar!

Ela recuou ainda mais, ressentida.

— Você está sendo mau comigo, _onii-chan_.

— Aya!

Icaro suspirou profundamente.

— Aya... Não faça isso, está bem?

Ela abaixou o rosto. Seus ombros começaram a tremer.

— Ei. _Ei_. — Icaro puxou-a para perto. — Não fique assim... — Tocou seu rosto de leve com a ponta do dedo. Sentiu quando a lágrima o tocou. — Você sabe que é minha garota favorita no mundo, Aya. Ninguém vai roubar esse lugar de você, está bem? Ninguém!

A menina fungou. Aos pouquinhos, reuniu coragem para encarar o irmão.

— Mas e quando você tiver uma namorada?

— Ela não será mais importante do que você. — Ele sorriu. — Você é minha irmãzinha, Aya. Será sempre a número um. Mas agora entenda. A Arrietty está sozinha. A mãe dela morreu, e o pai está viajando. Você não quer que a Arrietty fique sozinha, não é?

Aya abaixou o rosto outra vez. Balançou a cabeça.

— Boa menina. — Icaro beijou sua testa. — Eu voltarei na hora do jantar. Vamos comer _curry_ juntos.

Ela esfregou as pálpebras.

— No _kotatsu_?

— É. No _kotatsu_.

 

Icaro correu em direção ao parque. Estava duas horas atrasado. Por um momento, olhou a seu redor em desespero. Arrietty estava sentada no banco. Aliviado, caminhou até ela. Achou que seria prudente mostrar o pote de plástico antes de se sentar. Ela ergueu o rosto.

— O que é isso?

— Biscoitos! — Icaro abriu seu melhor sorriso.

Arrietty encarou-o.

— É essa a sua noção de pontualidade?

— Mas eu trouxe biscoitos.

— Não vai me comprar com eles, se é isso que está pensando.

Icaro suspirou pesadamente e se deixou cair no banco. Arrietty pegou o pote de sua mão.

— Desculpe o atraso.

— Eu não vim por causa de você.

— Veio por causa dos biscoitos, não é?

— Eu vim porque quis.

Icaro prensou os lábios. Growlithe subiu no banco para interagir com Eevee. Os dois formavam um quadro bonito juntos.

— O que tem feito?

— Nada — respondeu Arrietty, mordendo um biscoito.

— Ah... Você... quer ir lá em casa jogar vídeo game?

— Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

— Quinze?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Isso foi uma pergunta?

— Talvez? — Icaro deu de ombros.

Arrietty balançou a cabeça.

— Perdido. Você é um garoto sem salvação.

— Mas eu sei fazer biscoitos.

— Para de falar nos biscoitos!

Eles se encararam. E começaram a rir.

— Então, como vão as pesquisas do Paul?

— Você podia ir no laboratório e ver por si mesma, sabia? Ele gosta de você.

— Sou tímida.

— Ah, ‘tá.

— Tenho alergia a microscópio.

— Quem tem alergia a microscópio?! Isso sequer é possível?

Ela riu de leve.

— Você é engraçado.

Icaro inclinou o corpo para trás. Nunca conversava com garotas; não sabia se estava fazendo certo. Naquela tarde, Arrietty havia prendido os cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo, deixando apenas duas mechas soltas, emoldurando o rosto. Estava bonita.

— O quê?

— O quê? — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você disse que eu estou bonita.

— Disse? Devo ter pensado alto.

— Seus pensamentos são bobos.

— Acha besteira eu te achar bonita?

Ela empurrou o pote contra seu peito. Com força.

— Se é esse o jogo que vai fazer, eu não estou a fim. Procure outra garota que goste da sua lábia e dos seus biscoitos. — Levantou-se. — Vamos, Yuki.

O raposo pareceu não entender, mas lançou um olhar triste a Growlithe e seguiu a mestra. Icaro apressou-se em ir atrás.

— Ei, espera — chamou, tentando segurar o pulso de Arrietty.

— Me deixa em paz! Eu não estou a fim de conservar com você.

— Não seja dramática! Eu só estou tentando ser legal!

— Não preciso da sua caridade.

— Ok! Ok! — Ele bradou, irritado. — Então, ao menos deixe eu começar de novo, está bem?

Arrietty cruzou os braços. Icaro ficou em silêncio.

— E então?

— Bem... — Ele pigarreou. — Prazer — disse, estendendo a mão. — Icaro Shindo.

— Esse é o seu começar de novo? — Ela grunhiu.

— E você?

Um suspiro.

— Arrietty Nakamura.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Nakamura-san.

Ela afastou sua mão. Por um instante, Icaro teve certeza de que estragara tudo. Mas olhos castanhos encontraram-no.

— Arrietty. Só Arrietty.

 

Ela se levantou com cuidado e espanou a neve das roupas. Posicionou-se ao lado de Icaro para comparar os resultados. Ele ergueu o queixo.

— O meu é maior.

— Engraçadinho. Você é mais alto!

Ele riu.

— Seu anjo de neve está todo torto.

— Torta vai ser a marca da minha mão na sua cara.

— Nossa! Que agressiva!

Arrietty empurrou-o.

— Nossa! Nem precisa de um Pokémon assim.

Kiba e Yuki também tentaram fazer seus anjinhos de neve. Tentaram. Eles só sabiam rolar, deixando um rastro imenso no caminho.

— Quer um chocolate quente? — convidou Icaro.

— Pode ser.

Anoitecia. Eles compraram os chocolates em uma pequena cafeteira e se sentaram em um banco de madeira perto do meio fio. Arrietty envolvia o copo com ambas as mãos. Icaro sentiu o impulso de abraçá-la, mas não o fez.

— O que pretende fazer amanhã?

— Ficar sentada no banco de pedra até minha bunda ficar quadrada.

— Legal. Posso deixar minha bunda quadrada junto com você?

Ela o beliscou.

— Ai, que agressiva!

— Golpe crítico — ela brincou.

— É super efetivo!

Os dois riram. Growlithe e Eevee, que estavam deitados no cantinho do banco, balançaram as caudas.

— O que achou dos biscoitos de hoje?

— Estavam gostosos.

— Eu que fiz! — disse Icaro, inflando o peito de orgulho.

— Essa, não. Eu vou passar mal.

Ele a empurrou com o ombro.

— Boba. Ei, ainda temos uns trinta minutos antes de a Naomi-san começar a me ligar desesperadamente. Quer ver a árvore?

— Pode ser.

Terminaram de beber os chocolates e se dirigiram ao centro comercial da cidade, que não ficava muito longe. Pessoas caminhavam apressadas, comprando os presentes de última hora. Os quatro pararam diante do enorme pinheiro decorado com lindos enfeites coloridos e um pisca-pisca hipnotizante. Eevee enroscou-se no pescoço de Growlithe.

— Bonito — murmurou Arrietty.

Icaro segurou sua mão. Ela não soltou.

 

Naomi batia o pezinho quando Icaro chegou a casa com seu sorriso travesso. Despiu as botas sujas de lama, calçou as pantufas e seguiu para a sala, onde Aya e Paul assistiam ao noticiário sentados no _kotatsu_.

— Olhe só quem finalmente lembrou que tem casa. Estava namorando, Icaro-kun?

O garoto engasgou.

— E-eu só estava passeando!

— Estou só brincado. Deve estar com fome.

O estômago de Icaro roncou. Aya fez menção de se levantar.

— Tudo bem, não precisa. Eu esquento o _curry_.

Minutos depois, sentou-se ao lado da irmã. Ela ficou feliz ao vê-lo devorar o prato.

 

Icaro apenas imaginava o quanto as noites de Arrietty deviam ser solitárias. Kenshin ainda não aparecera na cidade, e só faltavam mais dois dias até o Natal. Deitado em sua cama, ele fitava a tela do celular. Pensara em mandar uma mensagem, mas tinha receio de irritá-la. Melhor esperar até o amanhecer e voltar para o parque.

Revirou-se na cama dezenas de vezes, até cair no sono e ter um pesadelo com sua mãe. Levantou-se para buscar um copo d’água, mas parou no caminho, em frente ao quarto de Aya. Ela deixara a porta aberta porque sabia que Growlithe gostava de aparecer no meio da noite parar dormir junto. De fato, ali estavam os dois, encolhidinhos. Icaro sorriu.

Desceu para a sala e encontrou o pisca-pisca da pequena árvore ainda ligado. Sentou-se no sofá e fitou o teto. Tudo parecia mais bonito na penumbra. Ele apertava o celular. Na tela, os dizeres “00:43 23 de dezembro” brilhavam. Icaro fechou os olhos. Em algum outro lugar, Arrietty fechava os olhos também.


	5. Bonecos de neve

— Arrietty!

Ela olhou por cima do ombro. Icaro estava parado na entrada do parque. Atrás dele, um pequeno grupo de crianças e adolescentes movia-se inquieto.

— O que é? — Arrietty gritou de volta.

— Vamos brincar!

— Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

Em menos de um minuto, todos estavam reunidos em um pequeno círculo. Makoto fitava Arrietty tão de perto que quase tocava seu corpo. Pietro exibia-se para as outras meninas. No centro do círculo, Kiba, Yuki e Penny, a Meowth da família de Makoto, interagiam.

— Vamos fazer um boneco de neve? — convidou o ruivinho.

— Não sei fazer um boneco de neve — respondeu Arrietty.

— É fácil! Eu te ensino!

Makoto puxou Arrietty pelo braço, e os outros vieram atrás. Sem que ela pudesse opinar, formaram duplas e trios, dando início a uma competição tácita.

— Posso saber o que você está fazendo?

— Juntando neve para a bola maior — disse Icaro, formando um montinho no chão.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Por que trouxe todo mundo?

— Já disse. Para a gente brincar.

Arrietty suspirou. Yuki enroscou-se em seus pés, tentando animá-la.

— Eu trouxe a cenoura! — exclamou Makoto, saltitando. — Arie-chan, vamos ganhar a competição!

Ela espiou os amigos. Todos pareciam se divertir construindo os bonecos. Pietro em particular estava muito animado.

— Eu vou usar meus poderes psíquicos para fazer o boneco se construir sozinho.

— De novo essa história, Pietro? — Riu Sarah. — Ainda não entendeu que é um ser humano normal?

— Ah, normal ele não é, não! — comentou Edward. — Nunca foi.

Icaro tocou o ombro de Arrietty.

— Então, vamos?

Ela o empurrou de leve.

— Está fazendo errado, maroto.

Os meninos sorriram enquanto ela se agachava para juntar um pouco de neve. Yuki insistia em enfiar o focinho onde não devia, desmanchando todas as bolas que a treinadora tentava criar.

— Vou pegar gravetos para fazer os braços — disse Makoto.

— Para quê? — Icaro segurou seu pulso. — Tem um graveto bem aqui, olha. Olha que bracinho fino!

— Seu bobo!

Quando Icaro caminhava para colocar a última bola de neve na pequena torre, Arrietty esticou a perna e o fez cair. Sua expressão de raiva era muito engraçada coberta de floquinhos brancos.

— Está parecendo a Penny! — exclamou Makoto, desabando no chão de tanto rir.

— Sem graça. — Icaro limpou o rosto. — Agora tenho de fazer tudo de novo!

— Eu ajudo você — disse Arrietty, mostrando seu sorriso mais inocente.

Ele agarrou um monte de neve e atirou nela. Mas Arrietty cumpriu sua palavra. Ajudou-o a terminar a estrutura do boneco e catou as pequenas pedras que serviriam como sorriso. Makoto apareceu saltitando entre os dois.

— Gravetos! Gravetos! Gravetos!

— Cuidado, Makoto! Vai destruir o boneco! — bradou Icaro, detendo o ruivinho.

Os três capricharam na decoração. Makoto trouxera algumas pedrinhas coloridas do chafariz em miniatura de sua mãe para fazer os olhos, e Icaro, um gorro e um cachecol extras, além de um conjunto de botões que surrupiara do cesto de costura da irmã. Arrietty deu o toque final.

— Prontinho.

— ‘Tá perfeito! Obrigado, Arie-chan! — disse Makoto, abraçando-a.

Ela ficou sem graça, mas fez carinho em seus cabelos ruivos.

— De nada. Mako-chin.

Alguns minutos depois, Pietro correu como um louco pelo parque, gritando:

— Acabou o tempo! Mostrem seus bonecos!

Arrietty tinha de admitir, seus vizinhos eram muito bons. Um boneco de neve mais lindo do que o outro. Mas o dela era melhor. Pois apenas ele tinha um Dragonite prateado como emblema de seu casaco de neve.

— Que lindo! — disse Sarah. — Onde vocês conseguiram isso?

Icaro virou o rosto para Arrietty, que exibiu um molho de chaves.

— É de um chaveiro. Presente de meu pai.

— Ah! — Pietro esfregou as têmporas. — Por que não pensei em trazer os _Contest Ribbons_ da minha mãe?

Os outros riram. Pietro era dramático demais.

— O time do Icaro ganhou! — exclamou Edward, erguendo os punhos.

— Ehem! — fez Arrietty, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário.

— O time da Arrietty ganhou! — corrigiu Edward.

— Fala sério — murmurou Icaro. — Eu era o líder.

Ela o empurrou, e o rosto dele ficou coberto de neve pela segunda vez.

— E agora? — perguntou Sarah, olhando para seus amigos.

Makoto tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Atirou uma bola de neve em seu casaco.

— Guerra de bola de neve! — gritou, agitando os gravetos, ou melhor, seus bracinhos.

Seguiu-se o caos. Cada um por si. Alguns se escondiam atrás dos brinquedos do parque. Outros, dos bonecos de neve. Apenas Arrietty, Icaro e Pietro eram corajosos o bastante para correr e saltar de um lado para o outro. Mas, no caso de Pietro, ele talvez fosse apenas muito tolo. E Kiba, Yuki e Penny observavam tudo com sorrisos ferinos.

Já estavam há quase uma hora nessa brincadeira, quando Aya surgiu, esbaforida.

— O-o... o que eu perdi?

Sete bolas de neve atingiram-na em cheio.

No final da tarde, cansados e tiritando de frio, os amigos dirigiram-se ao café mais próximo para tomar chocolate quente. Aya estava enfezada por ter sido alvo de quase todo mundo. Queria ter participado da construção dos bonecos de neve, mas passara muito tempo no laboratório, ajudando Paul a editar as gravações do Pidgey Pg002.

— _Onii-chan_ , eu esqueci minha carteira. Paga meu chocolate? — pediu, puxando de leve a manga do casaco de Icaro.

— Ok, tudo bem.

Ele se assustou ao sentir alguém puxar a outra manga. Era Arrietty.

— Paga o meu também, _onii-chan_?

— Você não cansa de ser abusada, não? — ele bradou, corando. — E que história de “ _onii-chan_ ” é essa? Está me chamando de velho, é?

Antes tivesse ficado quieto. Todos os seus amigos ouviram e fizeram questão de atazaná-lo pelo resto da tarde. Enquanto bebiam o chocolate quente, compartilhavam histórias de como fora o último semestre. Tiveram a consciência de não mencionar o que fariam no Natal.

— Eu me afundei em matemática — disse Pietro, erguendo o dedão.

— Isso é motivo de orgulho? — zombou Sarah.

— _Só_ em matemática? — perguntou Edward.

— Eu me afundei em tudo! — corrigiu Pietro.

Riso geral.

— Ei, Aya-chan, como estão as pesquisas no laboratório?

Ela desviou a atenção de seu bolinho. Insistira muito para o irmão comprá-lo.

— ‘Tá tudo ótimo. O Paul talvez busque novos assistentes no ano que vem para juntar dados mais rápido.

— Eu! Eu! Eu! — Pietro balançou o braço.

— Para ser assistente do professor, precisa ter notas boas, Pietro — Sarah repreendeu-o.

— Ah, poxa...

Até Arrietty ria despreocupada.

 

— Vamos comer _curry_! Vamos comer _curry_! — cantarolava Aya, saltitando o caminho de volta para casa. Kiba saltitava com ela.

Alguns metros atrás, Icaro e Arrietty seguiam a passos lentos, conversando em voz baixa. Yuki estava dormindo no ombro da treinadora.

— Obrigada por pagar meu chocolate. Eu te devolvo o dinheiro amanhã.

Icaro sentiu o rosto corar.

— Não precisa.

Arrietty franziu o cenho.

— Não seria certo deixar assim. Você já me deu biscoitos e agora me pagou um chocolate. Eu não deveria ter esquecido a carteira...

— Eu insisto. Não precisa.

Ela prensou os lábios. Ergueu o rosto, fitando as estrelas. Não estava nevando naquela noite.

— Obrigada também por... chamar o pessoal.

Icaro sorriu.

— Eles estavam reclamando porque eu vou embora daqui a algumas semanas e não estou passando tempo suficiente com eles. Foi divertido, não acha?

Arrietty sorriu também.

— Muito divertido.

Ele estendeu o braço, mas justo nesse instante Arrietty decidiu esfregar as mãos.

— Está frio... — Ela o fitou. — O que foi?

— Nada. — Icaro ajeitou o gorro para disfarçar. — O que vai fazer amanhã?

Gostaria de ter evitado, mas precisava fazer a pergunta. Os olhos de Arrietty tornaram-se frios.

— Ficar em casa.

— Sozinha?

— Na rua eu não vou ficar, não acha? E eu não estarei sozinha. Tenho o Yuki comigo.

— Posso encontrar você.

— Não quero.

— Arrietty...

— Você veio passar o Natal com sua família. — Ela parou, encarando-o. Eevee abriu os olhinhos de leve. — Não pode deixá-los de lado agora!

— Eles vão entender! Na verdade, nem se importariam se você fosse lá em casa.

Arrietty ergueu o queixo.

— Recuso.

— Você é tão teimosa...

— Me deixe em paz! — Ela fez menção de ir embora. Eevee piscou, completamente desperto, e olhou da treinadora para o garoto.

— Eu estarei no parque.

Arrietty estancou. Mas não olhou por cima do ombro.

— Eu estarei no parque. Amanhã. No mesmo horário.

Ela não respondeu. Seguiu caminho por uma das ruas.

— Arrietty!

— Minha casa é para lá!

— Deixe-me acompanhá-la, então.

Icaro tentou segurar seu pulso, mas ela se desvencilhou. Não saiu correndo. Não era de seu feitio. Apenas caminhou tranquila até sumir do campo de visão dele.

— _Onii-chan_? — murmurou Aya ao vê-lo se aproximar. — Vocês brigaram?

Ele suspirou. Não sabia como explicar a situação para sua irmãzinha. Afagou seus cabelos.

— A Arrietty estava cansada e quis ir para casa logo.

— Mas vocês brigaram?

Prensou os lábios. Não era fácil enganar a menina. Aya era madura demais para sua idade.

— É. Nós brigamos.

Aya fez um som de desgosto.

— Culpa do _onii-chan_ por bancar o sabe-tudo.

— Ei...

— Garotas não gostam de meninos mandões. Você não deve ficar dizendo a ela o que fazer e o que não fazer, _onii-chan_.

— Mas eu não...

— Leve em conta os sentimentos dela. Não é isso que você sempre diz para eu fazer quando estou com as outras pessoas?

Icaro não soube responder. Ficou parado como idiota, a boca aberta. Encarava os olhos âmbares da irmã, perguntando-se quando ela mudara tanto. De um dia para o outro, parecia outra pessoa.

— Eu sei que disse isso, Aya-chan. Mas... — Ele suspirou, buscando as palavras. Demorou a encontrá-las. — Mas, às vezes, nós temos de insistir um pouco. Para fazer as outras pessoas se abrirem para sempre.

— Mas forçar esse tipo de coisa não é legal. A pessoa tem que se sentir confortável para contar por iniciativa própria o que está incomodando. O Paul sempre disse: confiança não se pede; é conquistada.

Onde estavam os Pokémons psíquicos responsáveis pela abdução de sua irmã? Icaro pensou um pouco. E sorriu. Afagou os cabelos dela.

— É. Acho que tem razão.

 

De pé na pequena sala, Arrietty esperava, ouvindo uma música natalina irritante. Yuki enroscou-se em suas pernas, preocupado. Fazia horas que ela digitava os números no telefone, mas ninguém nunca atendia.

— Não deveria ter algum infeliz de plantão? — resmungou a garota. — E ainda põem essa música estúpida de espera...

Do outro lado da linha, alguém finalmente atendeu. A julgar pela voz embargada, estivera dormindo.

— Boa-noite! Equipe de plantão da Zona Safari. Em que podemos ajudar?

— Boa-noite. Eu preciso falar com uma pessoa que está trabalhando aí.

— Como ela se chama?

— Kenshin Nakamura.

— Um momento, por favor.

Arrietty esperou durante uma eternidade. Preferia ligar para o celular do pai, mas só dava fora de área. No mínimo, Kenshin se esquecera de carregá-lo de novo.

— Senhorita?

— Sim?

— Nakamura-san não se encontra nos aposentos dos funcionários.

— Você sabe onde ele está? No Centro Pokémon, talvez?

— Sinto muito. Não sei informar.

— Tsc, mas que droga...

— Algo mais?

— Não. É só isso. Obrigada.

— Desejamos uma boa-noite e um feliz Natal.

Arrietty pôs o telefone no gancho. Deixou-se cair no sofá, exausta. Disse a si mesma que não iria chorar. Mas os móveis deviam estar cobertos de pó, pois uma alergia irritante decidiu importuná-la.


	6. Véspera de Natal

Icaro abriu as pálpebras de leve e tomou o maior susto quando se deparou com os grandes orbes âmbares de sua irmã. Gritaram juntos, mas ela estava alegre. Antes que ele pudesse se sentar direito na cama, Aya puxou-o pelo braço e debandou pela escada. Na cozinha, serviu os biscoitos que havia preparado mais cedo.

— Pelas penas do Articuno, Aya! Que alvoroço todo é esse?

— Amanhã é Natal! — disse ela, saltitando. — Eu estou ansiosa. Você não está ansioso?

— Sim, mas, menos, né? Por favor!

Naomi entrou na cozinha bocejando.

— Já estão de pé, seus madrugadores?

— Aya me acordou. — Icaro fez uma careta emburrada.

— Ela sempre acorda todo mundo.

— Mentira!

Growlithe também apareceu no cômodo. A julgar pelos passos cansados, acabara de despertar.

— Vocês vão sair hoje? — perguntou Naomi, pegando um biscoito.

— Talvez. Estava pensando em levar a Aya-chan para ver a árvore.

— Iei! Eu iria adorar!

— Certo. Certo. Depois do almoço, ok?

— Ok! — Ela assentiu com vigor.

Após almoçarem, chamaram Kiba para o passeio. Encontraram alguns de seus amigos pelo caminho. Pietro estava particularmente animado, pois acreditava que ganharia dos pais o vídeo game que pedira o ano inteiro.

— Você vai lá em casa jogar comigo, não é, Icaro?

— Se eu estiver por aqui.

— Eu quero jogar também — disse Aya.

— Ninguém te chamou, baixinha — provocou Pietro. — Ai! Por que você me chutou?

Os quatro acabaram indo juntos até o centro comercial. A árvore não era tão bonita de tarde quanto era à noite, mas Aya alegrou-se mesmo assim. Compraram chocolate quente e sentaram-se em um banco, apreciando a paisagem. Havia muitas pessoas comprando presentes de última hora.

— Que bom que eu me adiantei quando passei por Celadon. A decoração de lá ficou muito bonita este ano, e as promoções têm sido ótimas — comentou Icaro.

— Meu sonho ir à Celadon e ver a apresentação da Erika. — Os olhos de Aya brilharam sonhadores.

— Você gosta de Pokémons de planta, né, baixinha?

— Acho muito bonito quando eles dançam em meio às pétalas e folhas. — Ela suspirou. — Algum dia serei uma treinadora Pokémon e viajarei por Kanto inteira!

— Ou eu posso te levar — propôs Icaro, puxando a irmã para um abraço. — É mais divertido quando se tem companhia.

— Com certeza!

Pietro e Aya continuaram conversando sobre as atrações de Celadon, e Icaro perdeu-se por alguns minutos. A conversa da noite anterior ainda parecia recente, e ele não conseguia evitar pensar no que Arrietty estaria fazendo. Ela dissera que não queria comemorar o Natal. Passaria a noite toda sozinha? Apenas ela e Yuki?

— Está ficando tarde — murmurou Pietro, fitando o relógio. — Melhor eu voltar para casa, ou minha mãe briga comigo.

— Nós vamos voltar também — disse Icaro. — Kiba?

O cachorro sacudiu o corpo e seguiu seus mestres.

— Feliz Natal, gente — desejou Pietro quando passaram pela rua de sua casa.

— Feliz Natal! — responderam Icaro e Aya.

Começava a nevar. Uma visão encantadora feita de floquinhos brilhantes. Eles deram as mãos e caminharam juntos de volta para casa.

 

No parque, não havia ninguém.

 

— Muito bem, quem vai ser o primeiro? — perguntou Naomi, puxando Kiba para seu colo.

— Eu! Eu! Eu! — Aya balançou os braços. — Eu começo!

— Muito bem. Vamos lá.

Estavam todos sentados ao redor da árvore. Ainda eram seis horas da noite, mas Aya queria abrir os presentes logo. Paul chegara mais cedo do laboratório e também estava ansioso. Icaro apenas balançava a cabeça e sorria.

— O primeiro presente... — Aya retirou um embrulho colorido da pilha sob a árvore. — É para o melhor irmão do mundo! O meu _onii-chan_!

Naomi e Paul bateram palmas. Icaro recebeu o presente de bom grado.

— Que legal! Um casaco de crochê! — Ele ergueu a peça vermelha, admirando-a. — E tem uma estampa do Kiba.

— Ieeei! — fez Aya, batendo palmas também.

— Ela passou dois meses tricotando — denunciou Paul. — Não sabia se sentia pena ou inveja.

— Paul! — repreendeu a menina.

— Verdade. Não queria sair do quarto nem para tomar banho.

— Mãe!

— Bom, minha vez agora — disse Icaro, pegando outro embrulho. — Meu primeiro presente é para a garota mais linda da minha vida.

— Eu! — Aya ergueu os braços. — Obrigada, _onii-chan_!

Ela rasgou o papel com ferocidade e quase estourou os tímpanos de todo mundo com seu gritinho agudo.

— Um Pikachu de pelúcia! — Abraçou-o com força e tomou um susto ao ouvir um ruído. — E ele faz “Pika pi”! Ah, Icaro! Eu amei, amei, amei!

Os demais presentes foram entregues com o mesmo entusiasmo. Aya ganhou um fichário acadêmico de Paul para que um dia pudesse realizar suas próprias pesquisas sobre Pokémons, além de um vestido rosado de sua mãe. Icaro ganhou um celular novo de ambos. Havia muito mais funções do que seu antigo, inclusive um mapa que indicava todas as áreas interessantes de Kanto.

— Nossa, que legal! Eu nunca mais vou me perder assim.

Paul gargalhou.

— E também vai poder tirar fotos dos Pokémons que encontrar. Fiz questão de comprar um modelo com uma excelente câmera.

— Quero que você tire fotos minhas também — intrometeu-se Aya.

— Nossa, um Pokémon fantasma.

— Cala a boca!

Icaro balançou a cabeça, rindo, e pegou mais um embrulho.

— Bem, meu segundo presente é para a segunda garota mais linda do mundo.

Naomi levou as mãos aos lábios, lisonjeada. Gostou bastante da pulseira.

— Obrigada, Icaro-kun. É muito bonita.

— E para o Paul... — Icaro estendeu um pequeno envelope. — Foi difícil guardar segredo até agora. Espero que tenham ficado boas. Pedi para um amigo meu revelar.

Paul abriu o envelope e admirou as fotos.

— Pokémons de Johto! Não acredito que conseguiu esconder o jogo por todos esses dias!

Icaro deu de ombros.

— Eu quase mordi a língua uma ou duas vezes com vontade de contar.

Paul afagou seus cabelos, ainda rindo.

— Olhe essas fotos... O pessoal do laboratório vai enlouquecer. Nossa! Este é o Umbreon?

— Sim. Tem um Espeon também em algum lugar.

— Fascinante. Fascinante.

Aya pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos outros.

— Bom, sei que o Paul e a mamãe ficaram judiando de mim, mas eles ainda merecem meus presentes.

— Você fez um casaco para mim também? — Os olhos de Paul brilharam.

— Não, seu bobo. Para você, eu fiz um cachecol.

— Ah... Mas que lástima!

Naomi riu até seus olhos lacrimejarem.

— Para a mamãe, eu fiz um gorro bem bonito. E, para o Kiba... — O cachorro ergueu as orelhas ao ouvir seu nome. — Um casaquinho!

— Por que ele ganhou um casaco e eu não? — protestou Paul, enquanto Aya lutava para vestir o casaco azul em Growlithe.

— Querido, não seja tão infantil — repreendeu Naomi, experimentando o gorro. — Aliás, você está muito glamouroso com esse cachecol.

— Obrigado. — Paul jogou a ponta do cachecol por cima do ombro. — Já posso ser capa de revista.

Naomi revirou os olhos.

— Vamos comer agora? — disse Aya.

— Você só pensa em comida, Aya-chan — provocou Icaro.

Péssima ideia. Seu estômago roncou justo ao final da frase. Naomi não foi a única a rir até os olhos lacrimejarem.

 

Todos pareciam tão felizes ao redor do _kotatsu_. Uma felicidade plena e acolhedora que ele sempre julgara não merecer. Mas, naquela noite, era como se tivesse tudo. Sim, ele tinha tudo. Ao contrário dela...

— Icaro-kun, está tudo bem?

Ele piscou, distraído. Naomi fitava-o com preocupação. De repente, todos os sons pareceram minguar, e Aya e Paul também aguardavam uma resposta.

— Eu... — Icaro pousou o copo sobre a mesa. — Desculpem...

Naomi prensou os lábios. Aya fez menção de tocar seu pulso.

— Você quer visitá-la, não quer?

Ele ergueu o rosto. Sentia o rubor dominá-lo, sentia a vergonha. Mas não queria desistir tão fácil.

— Sim...

Então, tudo era silêncio. Aya afastou o braço.

— Bem, nesse caso, eu acho melhor você se agasalhar bem. Está nevando muito lá fora.

— Naomi-san...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não se incomode conosco. Nós entendemos.

— É... nós entendemos — murmurou Paul. — Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho no Natal, não é?

Icaro olhou para Naomi. E depois para Paul. Então, Aya.

— Eu... Bom, eu posso curtir com você amanhã, não é mesmo?

Se tinha algo mais a dizer, Aya não conseguiu. Icaro abraçava a irmãzinha com força. Até ela se desmanchar em lágrimas.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou voltar. — Ele beijou sua testa. — Espere aqui está bem?

Subiu as escadas às pressas para trocar de roupa e arrumar sua mochila. Kiba veio atrás. Era um companheiro fiel. Até ajudou, trazendo o casaco de crochê.

— Obrigado, amigão. — Icaro afagou suas orelhas. — Vai ser uma viagem árdua, e talvez sejamos expulsos. Quer ir mesmo assim?

Growlithe latiu.

— Ótimo. — Icaro jogou a mochila nas costas. — Vamos!

Quando voltou à sala, Naomi segurava uma bolsinha térmica com o _obento_.

— Para o caso de ela estar com fome.

Icaro pegou a bolsinha.

— Obrigado, Naomi-san. — Virou-se para os outros dois. — Obrigado, Paul. Obrigado, Aya-chan.

A menina ainda chorava, mas era consolada pelo padrasto.

— Cuide-se, Icaro.

— Até mais, _onii-chan_.

O vento frio cortou seu rosto quando ele saiu de casa. Kiba grunhiu um pouco. Nevava muito. Mal dava para enxergar alguns metros a frente. Icaro apertou a alça da mochila.

— Vamos!

Enquanto caminhavam, ele tentava não pensar no que aconteceria. Estava habituado a não pensar, pois tivera uma infância repleta de lamúrias. Melhor não criar expectativas. O que vier está bom. Se for bom de verdade, é lucro. E assim, um passo de cada vez, Icaro enfrentou a tempestade de neve até chegar à pequena rua. Parou em frente à casa repleta de escuridão. E bateu à porta.


	7. Esta noite

Icaro não sabia descrever a expressão no rosto de Arrietty. Ela parecia surpresa. Não. Surpresa não era a palavra. Não era como se tivesse sido apanhava desprevenida. A expressão estava muito mais próxima da total descrença. Por um segundo, ele teve medo de ser mandado embora.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado.

— Eu me convidei — ele arriscou. — Você vai bater a porta na minha cara?

Arrietty virou o rosto. Estava vestindo roupas simples. Basicamente, o pijama, um casaco e as pantufas. Icaro desejou ser capaz de ouvir pensamentos.

— Pensei que fosse meu pai, seu... seu estelionatário!

— Quê? Qual é o seu problema, hein?

— Qual é o _seu_ problema aparecendo sem aviso na casa de uma garota que está sozinha?!

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas não havia argumentos. Até Yuki aparecer.

— Você não está _sozinha_. Tem o Eevee.

— Ah, isso é novidade!

Ela se afastou bruscamente, mas deixou a porta aberta.

— Entra logo! Vai virar um picolé se ficar aí parado.

Icaro obedeceu sem contestar. Em sua mente de menino, obtivera uma vitória. Poderia sorrir de orelha a orelha. Só havia um pequeno problema: ele não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Seu plano terminara no bater à porta.

— Onde deixo minhas botas?

— Em qualquer lugar — Arrietty retorquiu com impaciência.

Ele prensou os lábios, desconfortável. Havia um par de pantufas na entrada, uma prova gritante de que a garota estava esperando o pai. Icaro sentiu-se um intruso ao calçá-las. Deixou a mochila em um canto qualquer e caminhou até a cozinha, onde Arrietty fitava a parede com uma careta emburrada.

— Por que não acende as luzes?

— Eu gosto do escuro.

Prensou os lábios outra vez. A casa inteira tinha gosto de ausência. Não havia enfeites na sala. Não havia pratos sobre a mesa. Não havia um _kotatsu_ quentinho para a família conversar e beber chocolate quente.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, eu estou bem. Pare de me azucrinar!

Icaro coçou a nuca. Quase desejava ter ficado em casa. Acendeu a luz da cozinha e começou a abrir os armários. Arrietty não protestou.

— Caixas de chá.

— Sim. Eu gosto de chá. Algum problema?

— Não. — Ele meneou a cabeça. — É só que é muito chá. Tipo, chá para um ano inteiro. Você não enjoa de beber isso, não?

Arrietty encarou-o com uma expressão emburrada, mas logo começou a rir.

— Francamente... você é idiota?

— Eu não sou fã de chá. Vou fazer um chocolate quente, está bem?

— Não. Eu quero chá.

— Não sei fazer chá.

Kiba e Yuki acompanhavam a conversa como se fosse uma partida de tênis. No final das contas, Icaro fez chocolate quente para os dois. Arrietty segurou sua caneca sem dizer nada e sorveu um gole. O silêncio pairava entre eles.

— Escuta, eu... eu sei que você não está a fim de comemorar o Natal. Então, o que acha de só ficarmos aqui conversando ou assistirmos a algum anime na tevê ou algo do gênero? — perguntou o garoto.

— Parece bom para mim. — Ela deu de ombros. — É melhor do que ligar para a polícia para fazer queixa de invasão domiciliar.

— Ei, eu vim te fazer companhia.

— É um idiota! — Arrietty franziu o cenho. — Você tem uma família aqui. Uma família que te ama e fica muito feliz em te acolher. Por que abrir mão disso?

Icaro balançou a cabeça.

— Não estou abrindo mão de nada. Eles sempre estarão aqui para me acolher. Mas... passar uma noite sendo sua companhia é algo que eu só posso fazer hoje.

Ele ficou esperando. Arrietty cruzou os braços, ainda emburrada. Yuki enroscou-se em suas pernas.

— Qual anime você quer assistir? — ela perguntou.

E, apesar de tudo, Icaro sorriu.

 

Icaro precisou desviar dos noticiários noturnos e das programações natalinas. Já trocara suas roupas para se sentir mais confortável. Ou quase. Não dava para se sentir totalmente confortável com Arrietty sentada bem a seu lado, à distância de um toque. Growlithe e Eevee estavam deitados juntinhos em um canto do sofá.

— Deixe aí. Eu gosto desse anime — disse Arrietty.

Por um instante, Icaro pensou que estivesse brincando. Era um desenho infantil.

— Algum problema? — Ela o fitou.

— O quê? Ah, não. Nenhum. É só que a Aya gostava disso quando era criança.

Arrietty acomodou-se para assistir. Não estava mesmo brincando. Até conhecia a letra da abertura. Icaro não se importou de cantar com ela. Foi divertido. O momento mais íntimo que já tivera com uma garota além de sua irmãzinha. Enquanto assistiam aos episódios, ele se lembrou do velho truque de fingir se espreguiçar apenas para pousar o braço sobre o encosto da poltrona do cinema. Mas eles não estavam no cinema. Estavam dentro de casa, sentados no sofá. E Icaro pousou o braço no encosto porque conversava com Arrietty.

— Eu gosto das mensagens passadas. Meu pai sempre diz que a maior força de uma pessoa é a sua empatia, sua capacidade de sentir o que os outros sentem. E os personagens desse desenho fazem isso. — Ela estendeu o braço para acariciar as orelhas de Eevee. — Quando meu pai está aqui, nós às vezes assistimos a esse desenho antes de eu ir para a escola.

Icaro conteve um suspiro. Nunca fizera nada parecido com sua mãe. Ela era sempre tão seca. Parecia ter o coração de um Pokémon de pedra. Os olhos também.

— Estou ficando com fome...

— Eu trouxe um _obento_. Quer comer agora?

— Depois.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a tela. Por isso, quase não percebeu o toque. Arrietty estava mais próxima, e seu ombro encostava no casaco de Icaro. Conforme o episódio chegava ao fim, ela pareceu relaxar e reposou a cabeça em seu peito. Em seu canto, Kiba e Yuki não emitiam um único som.

— Quero jantar agora — anunciou Arrietty, afastando-se.

— Você não tinha jantado ainda?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Estava esperando meu pai. Para o caso de ele aparecer durante a noite...

— Kenshin havia prometido que viria para o Natal, não é?

Arrietty assentiu.

— Bom... — Icaro pensou em tocar sua mão, mas não teve coragem. — Deve ter ficado preso na nevasca.

— Talvez...

Os olhos dela pareciam tristes. Icaro pôs-se de pé.

— Vamos. Eu já jantei. Você pode comer tudo se quiser.

 

Arrietty não fez cerimônias quando viu a refeição cuidadosamente preparada por Naomi. Há dias não sabia o que era comida de verdade. Icaro percebeu isso pelos potes de macarrão instantâneo na lata de lixo.

— Você sabe cozinhar.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ela jogou um pedaço de carne para Yuki. — Mas não estava com ânimo para cozinhar.

— Precisa cuidar melhor da sua saúde. Tem dormido direito?

— Você é minha mãe agora?

Ela comeu até o último grão de arroz e lambeu os lábios. Levantou-se para lavar o pote.

— Quer que eu prepare mais alguma coisa para você comer?

— Não, eu estou bem.

— Eu posso preparar algo rápido.

Arrietty virou o rosto para ele, mas não respondeu. Icaro abriu a geladeira, selecionou alguns itens e preparou sanduíches. Growlithe e Eevee também foram contemplados e não paravam de balançar as caudas enquanto comiam. Os treinadores olhavam para eles, sorrindo.

— Acho que esses aí não desgrudam mais um do outro hoje — disse a garota.

— É... Seria maldade separá-los.

— Por que o Kiba tem um casaquinho azul? Aliás, por que você está usando esse casaco ridículo?

— Você achou ridículo? Eu achei fofo.

— Que tipo de garoto fica andando por aí chamando as coisas de fofas?

— O Mako-chin faz isso e você não diz nada.

— O Mako-chin é o Mako-chin. Você é você.

Icaro não conseguiu evitar o riso.

— Ah, a sua lógica.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua, mas estava rindo também.

— Nossa — disse de súbito, fitando o relógio de parede. — Já é uma e pouca da manhã.

— Você quer dormir agora?

Arrietty esfregou as pálpebras.

— Estou cansada. Você pode ficar com o quarto de hóspedes. É aqui no primeiro andar. Vou pegar um cobertor para você.

— Certo.

Kiba e Yuki seguiram Arrietty. Icaro ficou a sós na cozinha. Aproveitou para lavar a louça e guardar o que sobrara dos sanduíches na geladeira. O sono começava a pesar, mas ele não desejava dormir ainda.

— Icaro? — chamou Arrietty, parada na porta. — Já deixei tudo lá. Quer escovar os dentes agora?

— Sim.

Subiram as escadas. Havia um único banheiro na casa e ficava no segundo andar. Enquanto escovavam os dentes juntos, Icaro espiava os detalhes da forma mais discreta possível. Uma banheira rosada, uma escova com fios de cabelo negros, duas toalhas.

— Boa-noite, Icaro.

Ele se assustou.

— Ah, boa-noite, Arrietty.

Ela entrou no quarto, seguida de perto por Kiba e Yuki. Conforme Icaro previra, os dois amigos não queriam se separar. Acomodaram-se no pequeno cesto e dormiram juntinhos, um enroscado no outro.

 

Icaro revirou-se na cama diversas vezes. Acordou suado e com a respiração descompassada. Tivera aquele sonho de novo. Ele criança na casa de sua mãe. Chorando. E ela de pé olhando para ele como se não soubesse o que fazer. Esfregou as pálpebras e sentiu as pontas dos dedos ficarem levemente úmidas. Levantou-se para jogar uma água no rosto.

A porta do quarto de Arrietty estava aberta. Com a luz do banheiro acesa, Icaro conseguia enxergar parte do interior. Kiba e Yuki dormiam profundamente. E Arrietty... parecia franzir o cenho, como se tivesse um sonho ruim.

Ele entrou no cômodo sem fazer barulho. Olhando para ela assim, quase parecia uma garotinha inocente e inofensiva. Mas Arrietty era forte. Guardava as mesmas forças e as mesmas tristezas que Icaro. Ele beijou sua testa antes de sair.

 

Icaro acordou com os latidos de Kiba. Eram onze e pouca da manhã. A nevasca já havia cessado. Ele se arrastou até a cozinha e encontrou Arrietty esquentando a água. Seus cabelos estavam soltos.

— Bom-dia.

— Bom-dia, Icaro. Já dei ração para o Kiba.

Em um canto da sala, Growlithe e Eevee tomavam o café da manhã. Icaro sorriu. Fez menção de abrir a geladeira para pegar os sanduíches da noite passada, mas Arrietty disse por cima do ombro:

— Você já escovou os dentes, não é?

Ele subiu e desceu as escadas resmungando. Arrietty preparara xícaras de chá para ambos. Tinha de admitir que a bebida não era de todo ruim. Mas chocolate quente caía melhor com os sanduíches!

— Ah — fez Icaro, levantando-se da cadeira. — Me espere aqui. Eu já volto.

— Não. Eu vou sair de casa de pijama e rolar pela neve.

Em menos de um minuto, ele já estava de volta. Escondia alguma coisa às suas costas. Yuki aproximou-se, tentando cheirar.

— O que é? — perguntou Arrietty.

— Um presente.

— Eu disse que não queria comemorar o Natal.

Icaro hesitou por dois segundos.

— É um suvenir.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas estendeu a mão. Não pareceu muito surpresa diante da pequenez do embrulho.

— Não me diga que é um chaveiro.

Ele sentiu o rosto corar.

— É um chaveiro, não é?

— Quase isso.

Arrietty abriu o embrulho. Parecia ser um colar com um lindo pingente de madeira em formato de Eevee.

— Um colar?

— Me venderam como um marcador de página em Ecruteak. Você sempre gostou de ler, não é?

— Hum... — fez ela, analisando cada centímetro do pingente.

— Não gostou?

— Sei lá...

— Bom, nesse caso... — Com um movimento rápido, Icaro recuperou o marcador. — Acho que vou devolver.

— Você não pode pegar um presente de volta!

— Mas você não gostou. — Ele recuou alguns passos.

— Não falei que podia devolver pra loja.

Icaro sorriu.

— Então eu posso devolver?

Arrietty deu alguns passos para frente.

— Devolve. Para mim.

Ela tentou pegar o marcador, mas Icaro recuou de novo, esticando o braço para além de seu alcance. Kiba e Yuki acompanhavam, concentrados.

— Devolve, Icaro! — dizia Arrietty, rindo.

— Eu, não! — Ele recuava, rindo também.

Até que Icaro bateu contra a parede da cozinha, e Arrietty conseguiu segurar o pingente. Eles trocaram um olhar, e os risos congelaram por um instante. Havia apenas os olhos cinzentos, os olhos castanhos, e a lembrança tênue do presente.

A campainha tocou. Arrietty saiu correndo, deixando Icaro na cozinha. Ele ouviu o som dos passos e da porta sendo aberta. Então:

— Pai!

— Olá, Arrietty — disse Kenshin no tom calmo de sempre. — Como está a minha filhota?

— Eu estou bem, pai. — A voz dela parecia mais feliz. — Por que demorou tanto? Eu te esperei a noite inteira!

— Desculpe por isso. Eu acabei ficando preso em Viridian por causa da nevasca. Hoje de manhã, um amigo me trouxe a Pallet em seu Fearow.

— Por que não atendeu minhas ligações? Por que não ligou de volta?

— Desculpe. Meu celular apagou do nada, e eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Era só carregar, pai. Qual é o seu problema? Eu fiquei preocupada!

— Desculpe... Eu não sabia como carregar.

— E por que não perguntou para ninguém?

Icaro parou de ouvir a conversa. Estava nervoso. Tremia da cabeça aos pés. Mal reparou que ainda segurava o marcador de página. Yuki havia seguido sua mestra, e Kiba pelo visto fora atrás. Ele só conseguia pensar na reação de Kenshin quando descobrisse que a filha passara a noite sozinha com um garoto. Sobreviveria àquele dia? Conseguiria voltar a Johto? Ou perderia seu pescoço para sempre?

— Vocês ficaram sozinhos esse tempo todo?

A pergunta perigosa. Icaro gelou.

— Não. — A voz de Arrietty parecia calma. — Um amigo meu dormiu aqui no quarto de hóspedes.

— Um amigo? É o treinador daquele Growlithe ali?

Icaro engoliu em seco. Não havia como escapar. Saltar pelo basculante da cozinha não era uma opção. Por isso, pé ante pé, ele caminhou até a sala. Lembrou-se de erguer o rosto, sustentando o olhar também cinzento de Kenshin. O homem fitava-o com uma expressão séria, os lábios levemente abertos.

— Pai, este é Icaro. Irmão da Aya-chan, a enteada do Professor Paul. Lembra dele?

— Sim... Eu lembro.

Não podia recuar agora. Icaro continuou sustentando aquele olhar.

— Icaro, não é? Então, você fez companhia para minha filha durante o Natal?

Arrietty estava bem ali, mas ele não conseguia olhá-la. Apenas assentiu.

— S-sim. Nós passamos o Natal juntos.

— Entendo. Bem, neste caso... — Kenshin abriu um sorriso. — Obrigado por fazer companhia à Arrietty.

Icaro ainda tremia da cabeça aos pés. Não sabia se havia escutado direito. Mas Arrietty sorria, e Kiba e Yuki estavam tranquilos.

— É... Não há de quê! — Ele sorriu também.


End file.
